<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мастер by Mariza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958196">Мастер</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza'>Mariza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Villains by Necessity - Eve Forward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gen, Goretober 2020, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Рейнардина преследуют видения.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Goretober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мастер</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на goretober-2020, задание - "Галлюцинации".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Чего-то ты смурной сегодня, Дин, — Алдор несильно ткнул его в плечо. — Стряслось что?<br/>
— Нет, ничего, — отмахнулся он. — Спал плохо разве что. Ну да сам виноват — нечего на ночь наедаться...<br/>
— С такой-то хозяйкой как не наесться, — кивнул Алдор. — Эх, вот бы моя готовила хоть вполовину так же вкусно, как твоя!.. А то вечно то недосолено, то...</p><p>На жену он жаловался едва ли не каждый день, и Рейнардин уже привык пропускать все это мимо ушей, погружаясь в работу. Но сегодня — как и не раз за последние недели — отнюдь не работа занимала его мысли.<br/>
Жене он ничего не говорил — не хотел волновать. Приятелям тоже: как-то не сложилось здесь ни с кем такой дружбы, когда можешь поделиться всем, что тяготит душу. Когда-то давно, еще пока жил в Бисторте, был у него лучший друг — вот ему бы рассказал все без утайки. Да только слишком много воды утекло: парень тот сгинул, а сам Рейнардин ни имени, ни лица его не помнит — только ощущение надежного плеча рядом, только увереность, что за тобой в огонь и в воду пойдут, если придется. Выслушают, не перебивая, не сочтут, что он дурью мается. Не побегут втихую к лекарям, мол, мастер Рейнардин головой тронулся...<br/>
Или к городской страже. Хотя эти только посмеются и восвояси отправят. И брякнут напоследок, что вот убьет кого — тогда и приходите.</p><p>Впрочем, к стражникам — пусть бегут. Эти скоты давно обленились, только и знают, что пиво дуть да бумажки с места на место перекладывать. Мечи в ножнах узлами перевязаны — не достать; у каждого второго пузо как у бабы на сносях — только ленивый калека не убежит или не одолеет...</p><p>— И вот! — Алдор аж хватил кулаком по столу. — Подает она мне...<br/>
Рейнардин тряхнул головой, прогоняя накатившие вдруг злость и презрение. Он сам не знал, почему эти чувства порой вспыхивали в нем при мыслях о городской страже. Ведь доброе дело выполняют, стерегут покой простых горожан. Да, они с ребятами посмеивались иногда над некоторыми особо неповоротливыми или недалекими стражниками, но ведь не только над ними! Друг над другом тоже, и не раз. Сами-то не принцы эльфийские, вон, новую дырку в ремне пару месяцев назад провертел — не сходился иначе...</p><p>— Так и живу, — Алдору, кажется, надоело жаловаться, но без громкой фразы напоследок было не обойтись. — И вот хоть удавись прям на этом тросе! — он горестно потряс зажатой в руке веревкой.</p><p>«Неудобно, на тросе-то, — пронеслось в голове Рейнардина. — Слишком толстый».<br/>
И в тот же миг он увидел, как тонкая, прочная веревка захлестывает шею Алдора, как тот, выпучив глаза, бьется, пытается ухватиться за нее и оттянуть, хрипит, не в силах вдохнуть, — и, наконец, оседает на пол безжизненной грудой костей и плоти. Таким его найдут — с вывалившимся распухшим языком и посиневшим лицом, с глубоким следом от веревки на горле, в луже дерьма и мочи…<br/>
«Шумно. Грязно. Долго, — промелькнула обжигающе ледяная, расчетливая мысль. — Никуда не годится».</p><p>Рейнардин сглотнул и отер со лба выступивший пот.<br/>
Уже несколько недель преследовали его такие видения. И не угадаешь ведь, когда и от чего нахлынут…</p><p>Выбирая мясо на рынке, он словно провалился в темную яму — и в следующий миг увидел мертвое тело какого-то незнакомого богача, ощутил в руке гладкий эфес клинка, взмахнул им — и со всей силой обрушил на оголенную шею, перерубая ее. Топором было бы удобнее, конечно, могло бы с одного удара получиться, а так пришлось повозиться...</p><p>На свадьбе соседского сына, когда молодые пустились в пляс, Рейнардину вдруг показалось, что глаза у невесты не карие, а ярко-синие — и на мгновение перед ним встала картина того, как она склоняется над лежащим на постели мужчиной, как рассыпаются по оголенным плечам черные кудри, которые уже не сдерживает гребень. Как из этого гребня, повинуясь легкому движению пальцев, выскальзывает острое лезвие. Как оно вспарывает плоть, как брызжет из раны алая кровь, заливая простыни…<br/>
«Основной недостаток метода?» — слышит он свой же спокойный голос.<br/>
«Высокая вероятность испачкаться», — не задумываясь, словно примерная ученица, отвечает девушка…</p><p>Два дня назад, укладывая сына спать, он как наяву увидел перед собой другого мальчика — в грязной изорванной одежде, покрытого кровью и пеплом, с золотистыми, словно у какой-нибудь сказочной принцессы или эльфийки, волосами и помертвевшим взглядом. Он казался сломанной куклой — но где-то глубоко внутри бился темный огонь, не знающий страха, не позволяющий сдаться…</p><p>— Дин! Дин! — окликнули его. Рейнардин вздрогнул, огляделся по сторонам. Рядом толпились приятели.<br/>
— Э, да ты совсем заработался! — озабоченно цокнул языком Алдор.<br/>
— Тащим его отсюда, ребят! — хохотнул Ганелар. — После рабочего дня самое время в таверне отдохнуть!<br/>
— Э, нет, — Рейнардин замотал головой. — Никакой таверны, я после того раза жене обещал…<br/>
— А что тот раз? — удивился Алдор. — Можно подумать, мы такие уж пьяные вернулись. Пара кружек пива, тоже мне!..</p><p>Ему все же удалось отвертеться от дружеских посиделок, поклявшись выпить с ними в другой раз, когда Марта смилостивиться. Ганелар, конечно, обозвал подкаблучником, но что с того…<br/>
Он солгал. Не было никакого обещания жене. Просто все эти видения начались именно после похода в таверну.<br/>
Раньше ему снились порой странные сны: полутемный зал с высоким потолком, заполненный людьми в черной одежде; стремительный бег по ночным улицам от преследующей его стражи; ветер, бьющий в лицо, и туго натянутая веревка под ногами, по которой надо пройти… Но случалось это редко и никогда, никогда ощущения не были настолько яркими, как от тех видений, что приходили сейчас, когда он бодрствовал.</p><p>Сколько ни думал, Рейнардин никак не мог понять — что такого особенного произошло в тот вечер, из-за чего теперь его преследуют кровавые кошмары. Ведь все вроде как обычно, ничего нового: кто-то пил, кто-то играл в карты или дартс, кто-то спорил...<br/>
Вот разве что тот парень, Чернявый. Раньше Рейнардин его не встречал. Но лицо показалось знакомым — словно бы он знал кого-то похожего, раньше, еще до переезда.<br/>
Чернявый сказал, у него брат в Бисторте.<br/>
В том городе, где Рейнардин раньше жил. Где осталась почти вся память о прошлом.</p><p>За ужином Марта с беспокойством поглядывала на него, но вслух свои тревоги не высказала. Альдин, как обычно, вертелся на стуле, ничего не замечая. Ребенок, что с него взять?<br/>
А ночью Рейнардину приснилась высокая фигура в белом одеянии. Она источала яркий свет — и он бился, не в силах сдвинуться с места, сгорал в лучах этого света, словно в огне…</p><p>Еще до рассвета его разбудил Альдин — забрался на кровать, затеребил, захлебываясь словами. Якобы он проснулся — а вокруг светло, как днем, и теней нет, совсем-совсем! А потом раз — и стало темно…<br/>
Марта посмеялась и увела сына в его комнату. А он все сидел, не сводя глаз со свечи, пламя которой плясало из стороны в сторону, отбрасывая тени на пол стены, словно юркая ящерка-саламандра.<br/>
Что-то темное, опасное ворочалось внутри, лениво стряхивая оковы сна.</p><p>— Рейнардин…<br/>
— Да?<br/>
— Все в порядке? — Марта уже не пыталась скрыть тревогу. — Ты все утро какой-то странный. Какой-то… не такой, как обычно.<br/>
— Тебе кажется, — отмахнулся он. — Я такой же, каким был всегда.<br/>
Оба они были по-своему правы.</p><p>В это утро многое казалось иным. Словно бы воздух стал свежее, или цвета — четче, или людские голоса, как и птичьи трели, лай собак, ржание лошадей и кошачье мяуканье, как и все другие звуки, слышавшиеся то тут, то там, наполнились жизнью.<br/>
Он чувствовал, как где-то глубоко, под слоем повседневных забот и недавних привычек начинают тлеть угли давно потухшего костра; как с каждым часом, с каждым вдохом все сильнее разгорается темное пламя…</p><p>В полдень на главной площади объявили: прошедшей ночью был убит Первый маг Миззамир. Злодеев, совершивших это ужасное преступление, уже ищут по всему Шестиземью, и очень скоро, вне всякого сомнения, их постигнет заслуженная кара.<br/>
«А меня здесь прозвали Чернявым», — само собой всплывало в голове, и Черный Лис — уже не Рейнардин — мысленно усмехался, отчего-то уверенный, что именно Сэм приложил руку к этому убийству.</p><p>Марта отреагировала так, как и ожидалось от добропорядочной горожанки: поохала, пообсуждала с подругами, строго-настрого запретила Альдину уходить далеко от дома.<br/>
Она была хорошей женщиной и, как правильно говорил Алдор, хорошей хозяйкой. Черный Лис не сомневался, что она без труда отыщет себе нового мужа. Как только закончит оплакивать того, чей обезображенный труп через несколько дней найдут в канаве и опознают только по одежде…<br/>
Жаль бросать сына — но в ближайшие годы ему будет не до забот о ребенке.</p><p>Черного Лиса ждал Бисторт — и пустые залы Гильдии наемных убийц, в которые совсем скоро войдут люди, вернувшие память о том, кто они.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>